custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/Early Anniversary Celebration and MOCs!
Hello there, everyone, CB here (obviously), here to celebrate my two year anniversary on this wiki exceptionally early! I don't usually do this but yes, I've finally been around here for two whole years! It honestly felt more like three years, but so much has happened in those two years: *I joined on the 15th of February, 2009. *I started editing. *I began teaching myself how to work around the wiki. *I started editing for a long time. *I was first approached by over me becoming an administrator. *I became a story adviser to . *I gradually grew more attached and involved in the community (as those who knew me back in those old days will know I was a little anti-social and non-communicative). *I entered several of my MOCs The Eternal Game, for several of them it marked their first story-based appearance in any media. *I began writing Journeys of Darkness. *I began presenting pictures of MOCs and characters, and slowly began constructing more. *I created Dark Realities with fellow co-authors and . *I became an administrator. *I finally began properly engaging and socializing with others in our community. *I became a bureaucrat. Ah, all that seems so long ago, but so recently at the same time! And now, these are people I'd like to give special thanks and honourable mentions to. They have all really earned my trust and friendship, and all these people have REALLY broadened my experience on this wiki site. In no particular order: * * * * * *Everybody else who is not a vandal on this wiki. Seriously every single one of you guys are EPIC in your own way, and you deserved to be discretely included in this whole wiki general summarize of mine. And that's all I can think of at the moment, so hooray and YAY! I've been in business for around two years. And what a fantastic two years they've been! To celebrate this, I'm going to present you with two new MOCs and some other pictures down below. In case your wondering the yellow and black, Kanohi Garai-wearing, Deriahk rip-off is in fact Abc8920's Skakdi warrior MOC Serhaktem! Yes I know I've made someone else's MOC, but he did give me permission to do so. Several months ago (well back into probably mid-2010), Abc approached me and asked if I wanted to have his MOC Serhaktem in my continuity. I wasn't sure at the time, as i felt introducing Abc's characters into my storyline would REALLY mess up what I had planned. So, I accidentally left the message unanswered and forgot about it for several months. Months later, I was flipping through my old archive checking if I had left any unanswered messages when I found the message again, and felt I should reply to it. I told Abc that I wouldn't be able to accept his version of Serhaktem into my storyline, but I could attempt to make my own version of him and work him into my storyline, so long as I had the sufficient parts to make a MOC. Abc agreed and I made the MOC, and I've decided to post it here, today! I will be making a page for my version soon. The second one is of a Hero Factory MOC I planned to make a long time ago for the CHFW, but found myself unable to actually design a MOC with a decent colour scheme (as I only have two Heroes: Stormer and Bulk). A couple of days ago, I decided to try again, and I successfully made the Hero Factory with a decent colour scheme that actually worked! So, now I present to you... my Hero Factory Self-MOC...... David Nova!in case your wondering who the green and black mini-guy standing next to him in one shot is.. that's a Mission Manger I decided to create called Patrick Zire. The final images are just ones I just cooked up today with Skorr (or Old Skorrey as J97 calls him XD). I actually couldn't resist doing this, so i built him with two Plasma launchers just for fun. He looks pretty cool, in my personal opinion, though I'll leave the deciding on that up to you guys. Just to let you know, two images I have taken of Skorr and Mersery are due to be uploaded soon with awesome special effects. And who better to design and upload these images with awesome effects than one our most legendary members.... our very own, ! Yes, indeed, I talked with him over Youtube and asked him if he wanted to animate two pictures of Mersery and Skorr: with Skorr's picture featuring him utilizing his Plasma launcher and Mersery using his Time powers. He has agreed, and is currently working on them, and when they are done they should look pretty freaking AWESOME! Again, I must express my sincerest thanks and gratitude to Ihu for accepting to work on the images. As we all know, he's a really awesome guy! Right without further or due, let me present these pictures! Serhaktem File:Serhaktem.JPG| File:Serhaktem2.JPG| File:Serhaktem3.JPG| File:Serhaktem4.JPG| File:Serhaktem5.JPG| File:Serhaktem6.JPG| David Nova File:| File:DavidBlast.JPG| File:DavidBlast2.JPG| File:DavidBlast3.JPG| File:DavidBlast4.JPG| File:DavidBlast5.JPG| File:DavidBlast6.JPG| File:DavidBlast7.JPG| Skorr File:PlasmaLauncherSkorr.JPG| File:SkorrShot.JPG| File:SkorrGuns.JPG| File:SkorrGunCarrier.JPG| File:SkorrSkrall.JPG| File:SkorrGunHunt.JPG| Well... that was a lot of writing and typing which resulted in this large blog. Leave your comments, opinions, and thoughts below, and hey, I've been here for TWO YEARS NOW! Hooray! Category:Blog posts